Él sabe lo que estás pensando
by Yanel
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la información de un programa para mujeres le serviría alguna vez a Naruto? Peligro: él sabe lo que estás pensando. Narusasu yaoi.


N/A: Esta historia llevaba unos dos años en mi compu y como que no me convencía mucho hasta ahora jaja , pero bueno, ya está aquí

Pairing: Narusasu y Narusaku platónico.

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: ¿Quién diría que la información de un programa para mujeres le serviría alguna vez a Naruto? Peligro: él sabe lo que estás pensando. Narusasu−yaoi.

* * *

Sueño, sueño, sueño, sueño, sueño… sueño…

No había peor día que en el que tu cuerpo insistiera en ser un zombie total. Ojos caídos y rojos, párpados casi cerrados, ojeras más grandes que los mismos ojos, labios resecos, pelo revuelto y olor corporal… no muy agradable. A pesar de que Naruto había tomado una ducha en la mañana, el calor luchaba por provocar en su piel un sudor excesivo y molesto. El joven levantó uno de sus brazos y acercó la nariz a la axila casi con descaro. Aun no olía tan pero tan mal así que seguía conservando su encanto personal.

−¿Se encuentra bien, joven?− La secretaria de Tsunade le miró preocupada, Naruto apenas alcanzó a levantar la mirada y a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Los ojos se le cerraban poco a poco.

−¿Podrías ofrecerme algo de… café? o… cualquier dulce con cafeína, por favor… eh… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

−Shizune, mucho gusto… eh…

−Naruto Uzumaki− contestó el chico con una sonrisa torcida, la mujer se puso en pie y comenzó a preparar el café.

−¿Es tu novia la de adentro, la señorita Sakura Haruno?− preguntó Shizune dando vueltas al café con una cucharita de plástico, Naruto negó indiferente, en esos momentos ni pensó en avergonzarse por el comentario.

−Amiga, una muy buena amiga…− Finalmente tomó el café humeante que la secretaria le ofrecía, sin dudarlo dio un sorbo dejando de lado su exquisito sabor.

−Que interesante…− Shizune volvió a sentarse, recargó su mejilla en una de sus palmas y se quedó observando al joven beber el café casi desesperado, a causa de su precipitación terminó quemándose la lengua varias veces.

−Hace unos años le pedí que fuera mi novia…− confesó Naruto entre risas nerviosas y tartamudeos. Shizune escuchó atentamente− pero… en esos días ella estaba loca por mi mejor amigo− tomó otro trago más suspirando al pasar la dulce sensación del café ya no tan caliente− así que… fui un idiota, ¿no? yo sabía que le gustaba él y eso no impidió que yo me enamorara de ella…− el joven soltó una carcajada− si tan solo lo hubiera aceptado, soy muy iluso y creo que me agrada creer en eso, ilusiones…

−¿Y qué hay de ahora?

−Ya no me gusta…− Naruto bostezó, en esos momentos en la televisión de la recepción se empezaba el mismo programa que habían pasado el día anterior, el famoso "Cuéntalo en femenino".

"_Buenos días, mujeres y jovencitas que nos sintonizan… ¡hoy continuaremos con el tema de ayer! ¡Los métodos fáciles y eficaces para saber lo que sienten las personas cuando están con nosotros! Claro, nos enfocaremos más a cómo descifrar la atracción sexual entre dos individuos a petición del público en el foro…"_

−Justo de lo que estamos hablando ahorita, ¿no, Naruto?− la secretaria soltó una risita inocente, el joven asintió mareado, seguía teniendo tanto sueño que parecía que todavía no pasaba cafeína por su organismo.

−¿No es descafeinado?− preguntó el rubio levantando el vaso con gracia, ella negó divertida.

−No te hace efecto en cinco minutos ¿sabes?, deberías dormirte un ratito ahí sentado, mientras sale tu chica, así le das tiempo a la cafeína de despertarte.

Naruto no lo dudó, se acomodó en la silla, miró al televisor fijándose que la presentadora de "Cuéntalo en femenino" llevaba ropa tan elegante como el día de ayer. La acompañaban nuevamente expertos en el tema de "adivinar si le interesas a alguien" o babosadas así.

−De hecho…− llamó Uzumaki a Shizune pero al darse cuenta que ésta ya no le prestaba atención cerró los ojos acurrucándose más "…ahora me gusta mi mejor amigo…" pensó antes de dejarse llevar por su incontrolable sueño.

"_Ayer hablamos de los detalles que tienen los hombres con nosotras las mujeres cuando les interesamos pero… ¿hay alguna forma más segura de saber si les interesas de verdad y no es solo para llevarte a la cama? ¡Pues sí lo hay, señoras! ¡Y se llama lenguaje corporal!"_

* * *

−¡Qué tonta! ¡Por supuesto que le gustas!− gritó Shizune poniéndose en pie ante la supuesta estupidez dicha en televisión. Al darse cuenta que había hecho mucho ruido tapó su boca y volteó a ver a Naruto, que seguía tan inmóvil como una roca.

"−_Es que… yo… yo no sé, sus miradas creo que me dicen que me ama pero… necesito escucharlo de sus labios._

−_¡El lenguaje corporal te lo dice todo, chica! Tu solo fíjate en las señales que acabamos de dar, si acierta en la mayoría le traes loco."_

−¡Claro!− la mujer volvió a saltar de su asiento, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella salió una bella joven de pelo rosa y ojos turquesa.

−¿Na… ruto?− Sakura levantó una ceja extrañada al ver a su amigo durmiendo tranquilamente en la silla. Giró su rostro a Shizune y prácticamente le preguntó con la mirada qué pasaba ahí.

−Tenía mucho sueño, lleva dormido una hora y media− respondió la secretaria amablemente, Sakura suspiro resignada. Detrás de ella salió Tsunade que al ver al joven rubio así no pudo evitar reír.

−¿Qué le pasa a ese chico, eh? ¿Necesita que le recete vitaminas o algo?

−Tsunade−sama…−reprochó Shizune.

Después de pagar la consulta la amiga de Naruto intentó despertarlo, lo consiguió al tercer intento y fue gracias a un apretón de mejilla un tanto rudo por su parte. Uzumaki no reclamó mucho, simplemente se sobó los párpados y sonrió ampliamente, la siesta no funcionó lo necesario ya que sus ojos se seguían viendo muy cansados.

−Por fin saliste, Sakura−chan…−musitó adormilado, la susodicha rodó los ojos y le jaló de la manga para que se parara.

"_Recuerden, el cuerpo nunca miente. Pongan en práctica estos consejos y en menos de lo que imaginen… sabrán quién se siente muy a gusto a su lado"_

−Apúrate, Sasuke−kun me habló al celular y me dijo que nos estaba esperando en el estacionamiento que está frente a la agencia de autos, sabes que no le gusta esperar así que termínate lo que sea que estés tomando.

−¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hace aquí?− Naruto volvió a bostezar, esta vez estiró su espalda y tronó su cuello con un simple movimiento, la chica se encogió de hombros.

−No me lo preguntes, no tengo ni idea…

En cuanto Naruto se desperezo lo necesario para volver a caminar sin tropezar, Sakura le sacó del consultorio casi a rastras ya que él aún tenía la intención de tomar más café.

Cuando salieron del edificio se dieron cuenta que la noche ya había caído en Tokio y que el espectáculo de luces en la ciudad era realmente bello. Había carteles y publicidad luminosa por todas partes, incluso costaba ver directamente a los anuncios por lo fosforescente e intenso de sus luces pero claro, eso no le quitaba lo hermoso. Al igual que el resplandor hacia ver viva a la ciudad, la gente que atiborraba los lugares e iba de un lado a otro daba señales que Tokio tenía más actividad nocturna que muchas otras ciudades.

Sakura y Naruto buscaron un lugar despejado por el cual poder cruzar hacia el otro extremo. El chico se tropezó varias veces por lo distraído y dormido que aún estaba.

−Ese café en lugar de despertarte, te hizo más tonto…

−Eh… ¿Cómo salió tu consulta? ¿Tienes algo de qué preocuparse?− cuestionó Naruto para después bostezar con ganas.

−No, fue solo un chequeo general, no te preocupes, por cierto… ¿por qué estás tan cansado?

−Desveladas…−contestó con simpleza.

−Eres un caso perdido, de verdad…− Sakura le jaló del brazo para que se apurara a pasar del otro lado de la calle. La chica le sonrió al momento en que acariciaba un mechón de su pelo rosa.

"_Las mujeres jugamos con nuestro cabello, es una manera de ser sensuales para el hombre que nos gusta…"_

−Sakura…−Naruto le detuvo.

"_En hombres y mujeres la pupila se dilata al ver algo que nos atrae"_

Ambos se quedaron quietos en medio del ir y venir de la gente que salía de sus trabajos o iba a cenar. De repente pareció que junto con ellos lo demás comenzaba a detenerse e irse más lento, como si el ritmo del andar fuera ya pausado, a Sakura eso le pareció una locura, pero cuando Naruto le agarró del rostro y le miró fijamente a los ojos todo se le olvidó.

−Tienes… bonitos ojos…− murmuró Naruto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y observando el bello color de éstos. Se dio cuenta que la parte negra del ojo de Sakura se hacía increíblemente grande, la joven parecía acalorada pues sus manos que le tocaban el rostro habían empezado a llenarse de ese calor inexplicable.

−… ¿Q−qué…?− Sakura apartó con debilidad las manos de Naruto, éste cedió cerrando los ojos y rascándose la nuca. Se sentía tan avergonzada y emocionada a la vez que en su interior una voz le dijo que tenía que permanecer indiferente a ese sentimiento.

−Lo siento…−rió Naruto despistadamente− y con eso de que tus pupilas se han hecho grandes cuando me miraste me hace pensar que estás coladita por mí, ¿no, Sakura−chan?

Mala elección de palabras, eso había sido un grave, grave, grave error y Naruto pudo notarlo después de que la palma de Sakura se estampara contra su pobre mejilla.

−¿Qué diablos…?− Naruto solo se sobó, extrañado no por el golpe de Sakura sino por lo que él mismo había dicho… ¿Qué era eso de las pupilas? ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

−¡No pensé que fueras así de idiota! ¡Tú eras el que estaba loco por mí, no yo!

Naruto estaba muy confundido, aparte de adolorido. ¿Por qué siempre que salía con Sakura terminaba con un golpe? Pero lo más extraño para él era, que por primera vez, creía estar seguro de esas palabras. Y no sabía por qué.

−Eh, yo… lo siento, Sakura−chan, sabes que es broma− intentó calmarla con una sonrisa, y pareció dar resultado pues vio a la joven relajar sus hombros y suspirar mientras tocaba su cara suavemente.

"_Las caricias a uno mismo son comunes en nosotras chicas, es como si les dijéramos que nos sentimos muy a gusto con ellos y que queremos algo más íntimo…"_

−No digas esas cosas, tú no me gustas, ¿entiendes?

Cuando el rubio clavó sus ojos en los de ella, Sakura desvió la mirada para después regresarla por varias veces, en sus mejillas había un color rosado que a Naruto le pareció raro y revelador.

Cuando alguien aclara que no siente nada por otra persona lo dice con firmeza, sin vergüenza e incluso con algo de rechazo en su voz pero ella… ella parecía estar diciendo todo lo contrario con su cuerpo y sus ojos. Parecía estarle diciendo: No me creas en lo absoluto, estoy loca por ti y la única manera que puedo mostrándotelo es negándolo, ¡date cuenta!

Naruto agitó su cabeza con agresividad, haciendo que Sakura se le alejara extrañada.

−Algo anda mal en mí, creo que no dormir me está afectando− dijo Naruto preocupado, sobó sus sienes y se dijo que esos pensamientos de psicología vistos en la tele eran absurdos. ¡Nunca había podido descifrar qué sentían o qué pensaban las personas con un simple vistazo! solo notaba mensajes muy explícitos, el descifrar mensajes sutiles no era lo suyo.

−Apúrate, Sasuke se va a desesperar y nos va a dejar…−Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante con vergüenza, tenía el ceño todavía fruncido, parecía que todo eso le incomodaba.

Volvieron a emprender el paso, de repente Sakura le enviaba miradas furtivas, cuando se encontraban con los suyos los de Haruno huían.

"_Este es un consejo para los hombres, nosotras __si los miramos de forma rápida y quitamos la mirada cuando nos ven, es una excelente señal"_

Uzumaki vaciló un poco ante la actitud de ella, solo por lo visto en el programilla de "cuéntalo en femenino" era que se fijaba en cosas en las que antes no ponía ni un poco de atención. Solo bastaron dos días para que su mente se quedara con esa información tan inútil. ¿!Por qué no le sucedía eso con información de la escuela?!

Pero… ¿era realmente inútil?

"No si tienes en quien aplicar todas esas pistas de lenguaje corporal" Se respondió a sí mismo, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color apareció en su mente.

−¡Sasuke−kun!

Habían llegado al estacionamiento subterráneo donde los esperaba Sasuke. Éste iba de camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Estaba recargado contra su carro del mismo color, sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura del pecho y sus ojos les miraban fijamente a ambos, aunque a Naruto le pareció que solo le miraban a él.

−¡Perdón por llegar tarde, Sasuke! pero alguien…− Sakura mandó una mirada asesina a Naruto quien solo rascó su nuca despistadamente−…venía durmiendo en el camino.

El lugar estaba oscuro, había varias lámparas que proporcionaban luz para salir del estacionamiento. Que por cierto, estaba bastante lleno.

"Se supone que toda esa estupidez de lenguaje corporal de atracción es solo entre hombres y mujeres, ¿no?... ¿funcionará con Sasuke y conmigo?" Naruto rascó su barbilla dudoso.

−Me sorprende, el dobe no ha abierto la boca para gritar cualquier cosa…− murmuró Sasuke abriendo la puerta del auto, Sakura ya estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto, Naruto escuchó lo dicho por el moreno y gruñó.

"_Los hombres siempre trataran de llamar tu atención molestándote, dándote picones o fingiendo estar enojados contigo, no creas todo eso, es un plan para que los mires… solo eso"_

Naruto de repente cayó en cuenta que Sasuke siempre había estado molestándole y diciéndole de apodos. ¿Y si todo eso era un simple truco como decían en "Cuéntalo en femenino"?

−¡Pero yo no soy una chica!− gritó Uzumaki frustrado, Sasuke y Sakura se le quedaron viendo con una ceja levantada, ella soltó una risita y él bufó divertido.

−Qué bueno que lo dices, tenía esa duda, en serio…−Sasuke le sonrió de lado dejando a Naruto más confundido que antes.

−¡Súbete, Naruto! ¡Aún me falta llegar a mi apartamento para arreglarme!− exclamó Sakura desde dentro, el susodicho se sonrojo un poco pero lo ignoró.

El trayecto fue más silencioso de lo normal, Naruto casi no hablaba solo lo hacía cuando Sakura le preguntaba algo, ¿qué era lo que causaba este comportamiento en el rubio?, por extraño que suene tenía la ligera impresión que la postura del cuerpo de Sasuke rechazaba a la chica. Brazos cruzados cuando se ponía el alto, rodillas alejadas de cualquier cercanía con Sakura, estaba inclinado hacia la derecha, casi como si intentará salir de ahí, su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción cuando ella le hablaba… ¡Ahora Naruto se daba cuenta que Sasuke no tenía ni el más mínimo interés romántico en Sakura y eso le hacía muy feliz!

"_Las posturas cerradas, que usamos casi como defensa, indican que la persona no tiene ni el más mínimo de interactuar con la otra"_

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos en los que tardaron en llegar al apartamento de Sakura, ella se bajó del auto evitando mucho contacto físico con Naruto al despedirse, aparentemente todavía recordaba el incidente anterior.

−¿Y ahora me dirás qué diablos te pasa?− preguntó Sasuke cuando Naruto se cambió hacia adelante, Uzumaki carraspeó un par de veces.

−¿Tendría que pasarme algo? No tengo nada, idiota, que tú creas que no tengo mis momentos reflexivos no indica que realmente no los tenga− dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia en sus labios. Sasuke puso a andar el carro de nuevo.

−Ja, por favor… ¿qué se supone que vas a reflexionar tú? ¿Cómo cocinar más rápido algo de ramen?− se mofó de él Sasuke sin despegar la vista del frente, estando atento a los carros.

−Oye, Sasuke… ¿quieres llamar mi atención o algo así?− Naruto recargó su cabeza en el asiento con gran suficiencia, el moreno frunció el ceño y le miró de reojo molesto− porque no lo estás logrando…

"Picones, sí, vamos Uchiha… si es verdad todo lo que cuentan en ese patético programa… hay posibilidad de que tú…"

−Créeme, no pierdo mi tiempo.

Naruto volvió a sonreír, bajó su mirada y observó que la rodilla izquierda de Sasuke estaba inclinada hacia el lado del copiloto, donde él estaba. Sintió alivio por algo tan estúpido que no vaciló en hacer una fiesta en su interior cuando vio como el Uchiha no cerraba su postura cuando llegaron al primer semáforo.

"_La postura abierta indica, como su nombre lo dice, estar abierto al otro, dispuesto a mantener una conversación, contacto, etc"_

−Se te olvidó en el restaurante hoy en la mañana…− Sasuke le extendió una chamarra de color gris, Naruto la tomó receloso.

−Quien lo diría, Uchiha Sasuke preocupándose por alguien…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al apartamento de Naruto, tal como éste había pensado, llegaron después de las diez de la noche, Sasuke aceptó quedarse un rato, para descansar un poco del tan ajetreado día que habían tenido.

−Solo tengo esto…− Naruto arrojó una lata de refresco a Sasuke, quien se aventó al sofá mientras cahcaba la lata.

Ambos bebieron como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya acomodados uno frente a otro volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

"_La mirada fija de un hombre dice mucho… si ésta dura más de dos segundos es una muy buena señal"_

−Joder…−musitó Naruto inaudiblemente. Sasuke le mirada a los ojos intensamente, no despegaba la mirada. Pero no era una mirada de reto, no, esas Naruto las conocía muy bien, sus ojos le transmitían tranquilidad, además de que le brillaban…− Sakura no tenía nada, solo fue a hacerse un chequeo, por si de casualidad el bastardo que hay en ti se interesaba por saberlo…

−Sí me importa, aunque lo dudes…−Sasuke empinó la lata y tomó varios tragos con los ojos cerrados, tiempo suficiente para que Naruto observara su postura.

"Piernas abiertas, pies apuntando hacia mí…"

"_Al sentarse posiblemente se recline hacia atrás separando las piernas, es también un movimiento que representa una exhibición inconsciente de sus genitales, ¿Qué ofrecidos, no chicas?"_

"Pero si lo que estoy viendo, ¿es solo lo que quiero ver?, la única opción sería…arriesgarme…" Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad, en ese momento Sasuke se puso en pie.

−Vale, debo irme, nos vemos mañana, usuratonkachi…− sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y dio media vuelta.

−¡Espera!

Naruto le jaló del brazo, Sasuke elevó una ceja elegantemente.

Las cosas se dieron tan rápido que cuando el moreno se dio cuenta, Naruto le tenía aprisionado contra la pared más cercana.

−¿Qué diablos te sucede? – Sasuke parecía ofuscado, pero no incómodo, no renuente a su contacto. Naruto juraba que la posición de acorralamiento… al moreno le gustaba.

−Quiero preguntar algo.

−¿Y para eso tienes que hacer esto? Quítate.− Sasuke ahora intentó zafarse del amarre de Naruto, pero éste no lo dejo, al contrario… acercó su rostro a escasos cm del Uchiha, quien frunció el ceño y le reto con la mirada.

Hasta ese punto… Naruto podía apreciar perfectamente las pupilas dilatadas de Sasuke.

"Dilatadas… dilatadas…"

−Yo… y-yo…

Naruto estaba desconcentrándose demasiado.

−Creo que te gusto− dijo suavemente, arrugando un poco los labios y esperando que Sasuke le golpeara. Pero no, lo único que vio en él fue sorpresa y algo de indignación.

−Pero… ¿¡q-qué dices?!

−Tú leguaje corporal… pues… me lo dice. ¡Y nadie puede controlar su lenguaje corporal!

"Joder, ya sueno como esas viejas maniáticas de la televisión." Pensó Naruto preocupado, estaba nervioso y ansioso.

−No seas ridículo− masculló Sasuke haciéndose el altivo.− ¿Tú? ¿gustarme? En primer lugar eres un hombre, en segundo eres tú, un idiota.

Naruto arrugó el ceño y sin pensarlo dos veces pegó su mejilla contra la de Sasuke, quien saltó un poco ante el acto.

−Ya veré si me dices la verdad.

Y lo besó, Naruto besó a Sasuke y en ese momento quedó todo al descubierto. Ni el que fuera hombre ni el que fuera un idiota impedían al moreno que gustara tanto de Uzumaki. Tan solo la manera en que le devolvía el beso lo decía todo.

"Bendito lenguaje corporal…" pensó Naruto cuando despegó sus labios de los de Sasuke.

* * *

N/A: Pues… volví después de no sé cuántos meses o ¿años? Ni idea. En fin, lo que dice del lenguaje corporal es información que saqué de internet, fue por el mero sentido de diversión, si no quieren no se lo tomen tan en serio jaja

Hasta luego, gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
